Top 10s
Top 10s is a series by TheOneAndOnlySandslash, one of the TUA Universe-based YouTubers from the "YouTubers stories." They often consist of positive and fun topics listing the Top 10 Best ____, however, TheOneAndOnlySandslash can sometimes be more negative and make videos listing the Bottom 10 Worst ____. TOP 10 STORIES Hey, this is TheOneAndOnlySandslash. Look, my new Top 10s series needs to start with the most obvious and needed one: TOP 10 STORIES. The selection pool is of 22 different stories, so let's go! NUMBER 10 - Group Story I like Totodiles, because of the Goji's Blog franchise. The main hero of this story is a Totodile named Lazorgator. Instant win. Also, let's be honest, Rizzy Ziggy is OBVIOUSLY RYAN, which means Ryan knew Mack was evil all along. The post apoc version of Johto was very good and should return in a newer story. I am hoping for a rewrite where Lazorgator is replaced by Gojidile and a blogging section is added, that would be fun to read and also very awesome. NUMBER 9 - Goji's Blog 1 By this, I mean the remastered/extended version. The original was unfinished, short and sucky. Great story, and so popular that in a poll over the name of the new TUA Universe franchise name, "Gojiverse" was voted for by 26% of the fans, only beaten by "TUA Universe" with 38% voting for it. The La La Lady Kid being a hero, Insta having a blog, Mack turning evil, the shocking twist when Mack and Plenta turned out to be friends all along, it was all good. NUMBER 8 - Godzilla's Attack My brother is obsessed with this story, which is pretty crazy because it's basically the worse, but still good, version of TUA. Let's be honest, I'm a huge fan of the Godzilla franchise, so this story being more of just a story with Godzilla instead of one which was based on that franchise was very disappointing. However, Mack suddenly changing through the time portals was awesome along with how badass Darmsy is in this story. NUMBER 7 - Year 3000 I know what you're thinking, this should be higher on the list, it's one of the favorite stories of both authors. But however, I found the heavy amount of pop culture upsetting, as I am not really up to date. I'm not old or anything, I'm actually 17, it's just I don't pay much attention to the popular songs of the last couple years and instead listen to my custom game music CDs. And I am a hardcore Macklemore hater, so the references that Mack made to his songs... very disappointing in my opinion. Also, had some weird parts, like TUA1. NUMBER 6 - Game Companies This story is from the Dark Era, May 2014 to December 2014, where most TUA Universe stories were not with the duo and were very not-so-good, but this story contained the duo and was very good. Let's be honest, if Vortex and FBGC were real, I would buy games from both, along with a Fluffybox and a PewDiePew. (Vortex has no original consoles.) Apparently 2Gama is trying to make this story a big one like TUA and Goji's Blog, with game ads and youtube channels themed specifically around this story. It's very popular and good. NUMBER 5 - Darmstadt's Story First, I do have to admit, I do like TFs. While I do not like many non-duo stories (I'm as much of a Zack First fan as a 2Gama fan) this one was pulled off greatly in it's own unique style. Second, this story is basically the go-to TUA Universe story for anyone who likes TFs or not-so-subtle references. The latter is presented very brilliantly, as the hero team consists of characters near identical to 2Gama, Zack First, Elliot, and the two other authors of the story, Jay and Justin. The villains consist of Nico, two of Nico's friends, and two people who have said mean things to 2Gama. (not naming any people other then Nico here.) NUMBER 4 - TUA3 Justin's debut was this story. Back then we didn't know much about him, but now he's shaping up to a very great hero, main character and friendly guy. This was the first story in which Mack was a flat out psycho, which made it better, as you know, I have a major hatred towards Hero Mack (mainly cuz 2Gama hates him) and Mack's plans being stopped made me happy. The aliens vs GDF subplot was very good, especially with Plenta helping the aliens and all. I actually sang the Alien Chant when the story came out, it was very random but singable. The pictures looked awesome. NUMBER 3 - TUA1 This was the duo's very first story, so about half of the TUA Universe fans think of this as the best one. I like it, but it isn't that good. There's lots of mistakes, and the original had many typos due to Zack's bad grammar at the time, and Gama's parts seemed a bit odd and derpy. I mean, a giant La La Loopsy? Gay shipping between Darmsy's father and Jake? Jake putting dresses on Zilla? That's all very weird and I was glad it was removed in the remastered version, but still the 1-year-anniversary remaster still isn't that good, but the 2-year-anniversary 2015 edition is going to be EPIC apparently. I like this story alot though. NUMBER 2 - Goji's Blog 3 Genesect City made a great villain, what else can I say? He's creepy, interesting, and sounds very evil yet seems to have a personality, with him being more interested in killing the bloggers then just scaring them. Meanwhile, I felt VERY bad for Goji and Justin, as they seemed sad yet not outright depressed, as sometimes they showed other emotions like being very happy about people being saved and the virus's cure, and angry about the Genesect's attacks and lies. Personally, this story makes me think that life as a Totodile wouldn't be all that bad. NUMBER 1 - Goji's Blog 2 One word: Totodilemania. That's the term for the popularity and success of this story, and I'm definately a victim to it. I memorized about 90% of what happens in the story just by reading it three times, yet I have read it's sequel about six different times and still only remember about 40% of it. The Totodile TF Virus was a good plot point, and I like the first person perspective alot. The VHS's were really interesting yet creepy at the same time. Mack was a great villain, I have a feeling that he was MADE to leave creepy VHSs and scare bloggers. Also, Goji and Justin make great Totodiles, they are awesome and very easy to relate to when they aren't being attacked. TOP 10 CHARACTERS Characters. They are the reason the TUAVerse is so big and detailed. If it was just Justin, Darmsy, Mack, Goji and Smash, it would be very boring. But there is over 100 different characters, all with their own stories and personalities. This will be VERY harsh on me to do due to the high amount of characters, but I'll give it a shot. NUMBER 10 - Mack (Darmstadt's Story) Based on 2Gama, yet with the very same name 2Gama has grown to hate. How did this character become so much of a main character in the first place? The same thing as his name being the one 2Gama himself hates: Irony. At the time, 2Gama was not into TFs, the only times ever thinking about it during mid-2014 was in long car rides. So a TF lover was completely unexpected, especially one based on 2Gama. Some parts of him are anything BUT ironic, such as his hatred for Nico and her Team C, and his friends being Elliot and Goji. NUMBER 9 - Pewdz (KATO/Game Companies) Yes, I know, weird choice. But he was a great hero, and a very OP one too. He could OHKO the weakest Ottsels, and 5 Hit KO the strongest ones. He also had a flying mechanic that was very puzzling but necessary for several minor parts. Let's be honest, character development is pretty great, I mean c'mon, he's a badass Flygon who has come to rid a giant Godzilla statue named Zackland from a shit ton of Ottsels. It's weird but also very awesome. PewOttsel, aka his Ottsel self from KATO2, was also pretty cool, as it made him look just like a typical Soldier Ottsel, making it hard to tell he was Pewdz in the first place. NUMBER 8 - Ryan (Alot of stories) Mack is the suckiest and worst TUAVerse character, but you gotta give it to Ryan for trying to break free from his brother's reputation. He might be a TF victim! How cool is that? He has always been the underdog of the TUAVerse: he has a brother who is more popular and he has nothing really interesting to make fans like him. Overall, I just think he deserves this position, he's a cool character. NUMBER 7 - Darmsy (Alot of stories) While he might be badass, he doesn't do much in my opinion, he's pretty lazy actually, Justin is better, but he does have his good points. DARMSY actually stands for Deras Aops Repper Mezo Sez Y, which means "Dansverden Official Spy, Section Y" in Dansverdian, according to an interview with 2Gama. Darmsy's real name is Andrew, but that isn't as badass, obviously. NUMBER 6 - John Kantson (Mack Files) This character comes from a blog-like series called the Mack Files where Mack breaks into the real world and wreaks violent and TF-based havoc to John's hometown, eventually making him try to stop it, but (spoiler alert) gets TFed and almost killed himself, ending with him needing to recreate Darmsy's iconic Blue Sword which is the only thing that can kill Mack. Overall, character development is great, and they went so far as to make a real Wikia account for him. NUMBER 5 - Plenta the Ottsel (Goji's Blog) Plenta vs The World, the blood you see it drip, like a cut, like a cut, oh! Oh, nevermind me there, I was just singing Plenta vs The World from the Goji's Blog song album. Plenta is a pretty beloved character, and for good reason, he is pretty scary. NUMBER 4 - Goji the Kabutops (Alot of stories) He's a Kabutops. I like that Pokemon. He's also a hero, and if you didn't notice, villains are pretty sparse on this list. Both of those helped. He's also pretty badass. NUMBER 3 - Genesect City (Goji's Blog 3) The Genesect that sparked my obsession with the Totodile Timeline, he is a pretty cool guy who I have got to say is the coolest villain. I once pulled a prank on HowToTF1 where I sent him a Genesect City themed VHS... it was HILARIOUS! NUMBER 2 - Justin (Alot of stories) 2Gama's mascot who is so awesome it hurts to even ignore him. Not much about him other then how awesome he is. NUMBER 1 - Justindile (Goji's Blog 2 and 3) He's awesome, can I say more? VHS's, he gets alot of those but I have only one in my whole house. Being a Totodile? Only HowToTF1 has achieved TFing, so that's impressive. BOTTOM 10 CHARACTERS TOP 10 COOLEST STORY BETA IDEAS Hey, you ever wonder what was NOT in your favorite TUAVerse story? Here's my favorites of the ones that were never put in a story. NUMBER 10 - Zigzagvirus (Goji's Blog 2) Originally, Mack was going to create the Totodile TF Virus himself, and it was going to TF you into a Zigzagoon. The name for this was Zigzagvirus, and it also gave negative symptoms like sleep, depression and insanity. This would have been more devastating, because not only would it have negative symptoms, but Zigzagoons are less humanlike then Totodiles, examples including Zigzagoons being on all fours, being covered in fur and being so weak (other then Mack, who has achieved near-immortality.) NUMBER 9 - Mack being badass (TUA3) This one is the most WTF thing ever, but it's cool. In TUA3, originally, Mack was cornered on top of a skyscraper by a Typhlosion (presumably Justin after evolving.) Mack would then jump onto the Solar Godzilla's head, latch onto it, and ride him throughout the entirety of the Shadow Sector. Then he would get off and start going on a murder spree. This was cut due to it being in Chapter 5 while the finished version has only 3 chapters. NUMBER 8 - GFEZack's Story (Darmstadt's Story) The character "Goji" was originally named GFEZack and would have been more like the real Zack First then Goji the Trainer. He would also have a much larger role, where he would MURDER all of Team C except Nico during the final fight. He would also write stories, own a wiki and have his own characters, just like the real one. NUMBER 7 - I'm Beginning to Feel Like a Rap God (Year 3000) Apparently, at the end of Year 3000, instead of just seeing a monster's face in the exploding planet, the monster (Rap God) would jump out at the spaceship with Jake, a main villain from TUA1, riding him. This would have been awesome and interesting at the same time, and would have finally given us a clue what Rap God looks like, as all we know is that he is green and blue, and has a face resembling that of a dog. NUMBER 6 - MackleBlog (Goji's Blog 1) Originally Mack was going to make a blog in Goji's Blog 1 which he would post song lyrics on. However, this was put off due to the story being too short, and when it actually became long, 2Gama hated Mack by then. If you couldn't tell, this blog would have become twisted and evil after he went insane, and even would have included detailed murder plans. NUMBER 5 - Self Insert Much? (TUA3) Originally in TUA3, Justin was going to be called Pewdie and TF into a Flygon. Yes, this is a reference to 2Gama's old username. However, he was also going to be a different character from the actual Justin entirely, and would be based off "A combination of 2Gama's personality and pure anger towards Mack and Plenta." Sounds pretty cool but funny, eh? NUMBER 4 - THAT IS NOT SAFE DARMSY! (TUA1) Darmsy was going to ride a plane into Godzilla's mouth to save Ryan, who had been eaten by him. But then Darmsy would have been eaten too. This is very funny, however, it gets even better. While he didn't directly kill anyone in the original, by eating or any other methods, in this version he would have THROWN UP DARMSY AND HAD DARMSY CRASH INTO A NUCLEAR BOMB, DETONATING IT AND DESTROYING THE ENTIRETY OF CANADA. WHAAAAT? NUMBER 3 - Mockage (PokeAnime) As we all know, the main villain in PokeAnime was called Mack. He was originally a girl dressed in all pink named Nicole, with a team consisting of a Linoone, Delphox, Empoleon and Serperior. This team represents Mack and Nico and her friends, and Nicole's plan was to kill ALL boys and declare the region the "Girly Pink Region." Obvious reference here, or what? NUMBER 2 - WHAT THAT IS A BAD STORY IDEA (Save Dansverden) Save Dansverden was a cancelled story which I'm glad was cancelled. The plot consists of Godzilla killing Mack and the other heroes of Year 3000, and the Totodile bloggers having to travel to the future to save the world. First, this would have been a good Goji's Blog and TUA crossover if it weren't for what happened next. Second, what happens next is super weird. 2Gama and Zack First break the fourth wall, edit Godzilla out of the TUAVerse (IN THE STORY!) and then everyone gets saved. Why was this even thought of as a good story idea? NUMBER 1 - VHS Time (Goji's Blog 2) This breaks all laws of physics. Apparently, Mack was supposed to kidnap a human in the middle of the story, take him to a VHS factory, then force-feed him VHS's. After eating the VHS's, the human would start flashing between normal and a weird half-human half-Totodile hybrid with a laptop for a head. Mack would then give the mutated guy to Gojidile's best friend without a blog, and the mutant would claim he was Gojidile. Then Mack would find a RARE CANDY SODA and evolve into a Linoone. After that, evolved Mack would smash all the VHS's in the factory and claim the mutant was created by Plenta instead. What? TOP 10 LOCATIONS TOP 10 THEORIES BOTTOM 10 THEORIES TOP 10 FANS TOP 10 FAN THINGS - TUA SERIES TOP 10 FAN THINGS - GOJIS BLOG SERIES TOP 10 FAN THINGS - TFS TOP 10 FAN YOUTUBE VIDEOS TOP 10 CHAPTERS TOP 10 THEORIES II TOP 10 COOLEST STORY BETA IDEAS II I'm revisiting yet another previous idea, this time with beta story ideas, those are always fun. NUMBER 10 - Hero Mack (TUA3) Those two words are about as hated together by the TUAVerse community as "Gama/Zack leaving" or "TUA Cancelled" are. But originally, 2Gama was going to let hero Mack slide in TUA3 to keep the TUA series continuous and easy to read through as one book. Justin was originally going to just be TFed by Plenta. And Darmsy was going to not appear at all. NUMBER 9 - TF Version of PokeAnime (PokeTF) Another cancelled story, this one was going to be a major remake of PokeAnime where everyone TFed over the course of 50 paragraphs EACH. Fans are actually continuing this one, which is pretty cool. Everyone TFs into a Pokemon they own. Justin is a Trapinch, Ivy is a Leafeon, Mack is a Spheal, Taio is a Zigzagoon, etc. This is actually the best rewrite the fans have done, and they even got help from Elliot with a small segment. NUMBER 8 - This Should Be Written (Welcome to Fort Tidetool) This is a cancelled story taking place in the Totodile Timeline about a carefree author Totodile named Gama (yes, that's his name) and his adventures in Fort Tidetool (Tidetool is an anagram of Totodile) including locations like Cirnine Street (some sort of dark and gangster filled street) and Hound Avenue (a very hilly and random street near a cliff.) Personally, this sounds like a great idea, especially since Tidetool is based on 2Gama's real life hometown, which is a suburb outside of Los Angeles. NUMBER 7 - No. NO. NONONONONO. (Goji's Blog 3) PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS EITHER A JOKE, OR BOTH OF THE DUO WERE VERY TIRED WHEN COMING UP WITH THIS. In the original GB3 draft, Genesect City had three songs pre-programmed in: a Macklemore song, a song about smashing guitars and one about dogs being kidnapped. I get the first one, but the others are... odd. Unless dogs represent Totodiles and the guitars represent laptops, this makes no sense. NUMBER 6 - This is Insane but Good (TUA1) Apparently in TUA1 Jake was supposed to be even crazier. And in that story, he kidnaps monsters to put dresses on them. Apparently he was supposed to summon a Flareon who loves sex and sent the Flareon to troll Darmsy until Darmsy committed suicide from the Flareon stalking him and trying to rape him. WHAAAAAT? Also, Jake was supposed to have a gun built into a printer, how ever that works. NUMBER 5 - EJKR.USFURKLHRIS8EUS7FEAEGW8IJYREERWYDFGYUTTHISISAVERYVERYBADIDEAGSJDFAG (Year 3000) NO NO NO I REFUSE TO DO THIS ONE. Okay, let's have at it. In Year 3000, Rap God was originally defeated by..... ROCK MUSIC. What? That means I can play an 80s rock CD and Rap God will get hurt whenever he tries to destroy my house? Luckily, Rap God's weaknesses was changed to when he was attacked by multiple monsters or people instead of one. NUMBER 4 - It gets worse? (Darmstadt's Story) In the original, Nico turned into a giant robotic Serperior, about the size of Godzilla. Not only is that badass, but it would have made Team A's problem a lot bigger. Also, originally, Team A stayed human until the very end, and at the end, fell into their own TF machines and TFed into randomly chosen Pokemon. Mack TFed into a Chimchar, Elliot into a Lapras, and the rest were forgotten. Luckily, the RNG-picked Pokemon and Nico's OPness were both removed, allowing Team A to have the advantage. NUMBER 3 - It's always GeneTime (Goji's Blog 3) Genesect City was originally a pop singer in a Genesect costume trying to become famous by a publicity stunt, but got mistaken for a villain so he became one. This is a great backstory but a bit... odd. Really? Also, a bit of trivia: Plenta's namesake is Plentakill, a Youtuber who makes song parodies. NUMBER 2 - Limey (Goji's Blog 2) Originally, Goji the Kabutops was going to have an evil clone named Limey, who was lime green and obsessed with water. This is referenced in GB3, but other then that, never brought up again. Personally, I think Limey is a substitute for Smash the Charizard, as he and his trainer do not appear in the Goji's Blog series. NUMBER 1 - The Cast (PUF) People/characters who were almost on the PUF cast, but didn't make it: Cool Ottsel from KATO Haunted Disc, Evil Darmsy (original,) and Limey from Beta GB2. The first one would have been ridiculous, the second just... off, and the third was from another beta. TOP 10 SONGS TOP 10 REAL LIFE TUA THINGS TOP 10 CREEPYPASTAS TOP 10 DARK THINGS ABOUT TUA UNIVERSE Everybody knows that the TUA Universe is a pretty family friendly and non-controversial storywriting group consisting of 2Gama, Zack First and, on rare occasions, other people. However, it can get dark at times. NUMBER 10 - Godzilla (TUA Original Series) Godzilla fans got pissed after the discovery that their beloved monster was portrayed wrongly in the original TUA series, in fact, this resulted in a rewrite (caused by other reasons but mainly that one.) The worst bit about this all is that the duo got sued for copyright because of this, causing the TUA Universe to completely remake their iconic main series. NUMBER 9 - Plenta (Goji's Blog) Plenta was the least controversial of the three Goji's Blog villains, as he is not based on a real life musician. However, Goji putting a child in risk (the La La Lady kid is confirmed to have only been 11) to hunt down Plenta was a bit irresponsible and the aftermath of Plenta being flushed into the ocean is never stated, however, since he was killed completely in Goji's Blog 2, he could have been kept in a deep sea prison or drowned then revived by Mack. NUMBER 8 - 2Gama's hatred for... little kids? (Real life) 2Gama has a minor hatred for children under the age of 8. He villainizes them on several occasions in his stories, sends child abuse pictures to anyone who calls him a kid, and has stated that little kids are "ugly, fat and idiotic" in several different interviews. Due to this, he has gone under lots of controversy and the majority of the TUA Universe stories, which should be E10+ at the highest, are rated T due to 2Gama being an author. This hatred is so extreme he denies that 2Gama the Quilava was ever a baby or little kid, and says he was born at the age of 10. This is so low on the list because he has a reason to hate them (the incident on deviantART is thought to be the reason) unlike many of the other things on this list. NUMBER 7 - Totodile TF Virus (Goji's Blog 2) The Totodile TF Virus seems like an innocent and comedic plot device, especially considering the fact that other sub-plots in this story contain violence and creepy VHS tapes, however it is actually pretty depressing. A virus transforming over 75% of the world's population into a small and weak Pokemon species in the course of under a year, and the fact that it leaves the main bloggers depressed, make this beloved and iconic part of the Goji's Blog franchise surprisingly dark. Keep in mind Totodiles are only two feet tall and are very different from humans, so they most likely can't do a lot of things humans can do, leading to the collapse of modern society (spoiler alert) in the second half of the series. NUMBER 6 - Genesect City (Goji's Blog 3) While the duo didn't INTEND for this similarity to happen, it is widely believed that Genesect City is based on the semi-famous singer Owl City in the same way as Mack is based on Macklemore. Due to this, Owl City's fanbase violently attacks the community for depicting him as an insane robot obsessed with murder and violence. However, 2Gama debunked this in an interview by stating "I just thought it made him sound like he owned the whole city, kinda a threatening thing, it was just a coincidence." However, a full-out invasion of the TUA Universe wiki, resulting in pages being deleted and heavily edited, shows that it was a very controversial similarity. NUMBER 5 - Mack Files (The Mack Files) This is an infamously dark series consisting of a blogger named John from Chicago surviving Mack's attacks. It started when the song "How Ryan Came To Be" had lyrics that matched up with the murder of 27-year-old Ryan Jumpscon, if you replace references to transforming with ones to murder. Next, the destruction of Chicago was considered somewhat discriminatory against the citizens of the city, depicting the city becoming a boring and violent wasteland. Finally, a theory that John (who is only 16) was the victim of an attempted murder, and the Mack Files are his imagination trying to recover, Mack representing the murderer and the destruction of Chicago depicting the destruction of his life. NUMBER 4 - Mack (Goji's Blog 2) This one wasn't suprising, but it's position was suprising. Sure, Mack might send VHS's every once in a while, but he's still pretty innocent. He used to be a hero, he has a HUGE fanbase, and he doesn't want to hurt the Totodiles, he wants to annoy them and torture them instead. He's actually not that dark if you consider how he used to be: heroic and brave. NUMBER 3 - RevengeStadt's Story (Darmstadt's Story) Darmstadt's Story is controversial for depicting Nico as a child abuser with thousands of innocent children locked in her basement to torture. 2Gama took many extremes in this story, some positive such as making Zack a creative author and making Elliot a TF lover who helps with TFing opponent teams, but he depicted Nico as a child abuser who hates children and some of her friends as "soldiers" who go around the city to kill innocent kids. This recieved lots of hate amongst girls, depicting the main female characters as pyscho child abusers, and is the reason the story is considered sexist and banned from several schools. NUMBER 2 - Planned Goji's Blog 4 (Goji's Blog 4) Goji's Blog 4 is still in planning stages, but so far, one of the main plot ideas consists of Gojidile being cured, but all the other Totodiles not being cured, and all the humans deciding to torture and kill Totodiles to prevent infection, causing Gojidile to choose between hurting Totodiles to save himself or letting infection return. He starts as a Totodile killer, brutally mutilating several of the poor little creatures, before Justindile comes up to him and tries to bite him, and he lets himself get infected again. Overall, it sounds like if you put a horror novel, a TF story and the Goji's Blog 2 plot into a blender and it an entire story. What can be darker then this? Totodilia. NUMBER 1 - The Anti-Goji's Blog (Totodilia) This story is HATED by animal lovers, pet owners and animal supporters across the globe. It depicts three Totodiles being given abusive owners. The first Totodile, Toto, escapes into the wild and becomes savage and insane, eventually killed by predators. The second Totodile, Wave, is baked into "Crispy Totodile Meat," a blob of bloated Totodile meat with a deformed face covered in breading and full of odd flakes. The final Totodile, Buddy, recieves a truly abusive owner who abuses him in a VERY realistic manner, to the point where it seems like 2Gama used videos of real animal abuse as a reference for his scenes. Buddy is abused for being too old and gray, and for being too hug-obsessed, which are real causes of animal abuse (replace being hug-obsessed with being too loving or sweet.) There is a parody where Buddy escapes, finds a loving owner, then hugs and kisses him, his new owner calls him "Adorable even though he is grizzled," and they are the most loving pair between an owner and Totodile to ever exist. This parody was actually banned by 2Gama for depicting "Buddy, who I particulary designed to be an ugly and retarded Totodile, finding an owner who hugs him and loves him." This resulted in a huge book burning of thousands of TUA Universe books.